


Ain't Nothing But Mammals

by ruric



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat people vs dog people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothing But Mammals

Daniel’s always wanted a pet, ever since he was a little kid, and sure some of his foster families had animals but they weren’t his they were theirs, usually in residence before he arrived and they stayed when he moved on.

His desire for a dog is partly the fault of the Tompkin’s and the Schwarzman’s. 

The Tompkin’s had a beautiful Rottweiler – when Daniel first went to live there the dog outweighed him by a good few pounds and counter to everything he’d ever thought about big black dogs that looked like they were the spawn of Satan, Trixie had taken to him. Daniel had issues back then about naming things, and who in their right minds would call a Rottie Trixie (even if her pedigree name was Farnham’s Trixie Belle) so he’d taken to calling her Aoifa when no-one was listening.

She’d been more of a parent than the Tompkin’s had, riding herd on him, staying close through the long summer days when he conducted ‘excavations’ in the woods behind the house.

The Schwarzman’s had Mutt, by name and nature – there was no other way to describe him. He was the kind of dog people wrote into books for kids or put into animations. One ear always stood to attention, one flopped over, he’d got the barrel chest of a labrador, the shaggy coat of a German Shepherd and the hyperactivity of a spaniel. Daniel had ended up with Geoff and Doris in the two years before he finally went to university. Geoff, a lecturer at the local community college, had fostered Daniel’s interests and supported his ambitions. Mutt had spent the two years waiting for Daniel to look the other way before he chewed the corners of text books, tracked muddy paws across recently finished essays and stole socks or shoes. 

So now Daniel is settled, now he and Vala have found their own place (she refused to move into his apartment, saying something about a girl needing to have some kind of choice in deciding where to live) he’s resolved that they’re going to get a dog. But he’s learned his lesson this time he’s going to ask her to come down to the Pound to help him choose one.

He’s only just shut the door, shrugged out of and hung up his jacket before her voice rings though the hall.

”Daniel! You’re home _early_. Come and see what I’ve got.”

He can’t help but shiver because that’s Vala’s I’ve-got-a-surprise-for-you-and-you’re-not-going-to-like-it tone. So he can’t exactly be blamed for edging carefully into the living room. Nor can he really be held to account for the very quiet moan that escapes his lips on seeing her.

She’s sprawled on the sofa underneath a blanket, and sitting on her lap are two jet black young cats. 

“Uh Vala?” he edges a little closer. “I thought we were going to talk about this before we got any pets?”

The cats have outgrown the kittenish stage but not yet reached adulthood and he can hear them purring as her hands curl around them protectively.

“Yes darling we were. But I saw them this afternoon and just look at them! Aren’t they perfect?”

Daniel reaches out one tentative finger only to be confronted by two balls of fluff, all narrowed eyes over roman noses, brandishing claws and fangs and hissing and spitting.

“Uh....”

Vala looks up and her gaze narrows for a moment making her look uncannily like the cats she’s holding and if nothing else he’s learned what to say when to forestall or circumvent the inevitable explosions.

“Yes, yes. They’re absolutely perfect.”

And he can say it with a straight face and mean it because Daniel has a plan involving a small, ragged coated, chewed eared mongrel called Scrappy that’d he’d spoken to the Pound about before coming home.


End file.
